Finn's Broken Heart
by The Deer Lord
Summary: Flame Princess ditches the dear Finn again, and it's up to someone not quite expected to help.


(Finn)

The Flame Princess rejected me again. Maybe she had a good reason. Maybe we weren't compatible at all. Maybe she would hurt me. I guess she was right. I am not worth her time at all. I'd continue moping on. Maybe she'd take notice of me when I broadcast her throughout the kingdom.

I set my first billboard at Marceline's door. She burnt it.

I went to LSP's place, and she just threw it on the ground, laughing.

Finally, I went to Bubblegum's throne, and set it upon the royal carpet.

(Bubblegum)

I saw my guards pick up this paper, and they laughed. They looked so derisive towards it.

"My highness, but this dude just came here and displayed his foolishness all around Ooo." I shook my head.

They handed me the page. I read the page word for word.

'Dear Ooo, if you receive this message, please give me a helping hand.' It said. I wondered what it meant.

"No one hurts Finn." I commanded. I still cared for the 'little' boy. It was just that ruling the Candy Kingdom and giving the hotbod some love was really hard. And Flame Princess was his girlfriend anyways. I wondered what he needed. I was about to find out. "Guards. Watch the throne." I headed into my private quarters to put my casual clothing on. Then I emerged with a sweatshirt and sweatpants on. They saluted me. I walked out and headed for Finn's place.

(Finn)

I sulked on my couch. This was hopeless! Even Jake knew something was wrong. I had the sweet moments of when the Flame Princess was with me on repeat. We couldn't touch. We could only see each other and blush hopelessly. I actually did kiss her, but she burnt my face pretty well.

I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it, thinking it was Marceline coming in to laugh at me. I heard it knock louder. I stretched and got up, peeking through my window.

My heart skipped a few beats. Princess Bubblegum?

"Princess?" I asked, slightly in shock. Her face looked worried.

"I received your message, Finn. I want to make sure that you're okay."

"Well, thanks… Heh…" She hugged into my now taller body. I held her. I could feel a smile creeping up.

When we separated from each other's grip, I could see a pink blush upon her cheeks.

"My message was stupid, right?" I started to curse myself.

"Finn. It doesn't matter. All I knew is that you needed some cheering up…"

"I thought you didn't like me, Princess." She then blushed.

"I had no time for love, boy. For now, I can feel it." She nuzzled her face against my cheek.

"Wanna watch some TV?"

"Nah Finn boy."

"Sit on the couch and relax?"

"Can do, hotbod…" She smiled warmly. We sat on the couch next to each other, having a conversation.

"How's being a Princess like?"

"Tiring and boring… I would love to be just another human, but duties are duties."

"Duties aren't your life. You could have times just like this, with me if you wish."

"I know… I'm just a workaholic. I like to have my job finished, but today…"

"What was special about today?"

"I saw that you were hurting, and I cannot tolerate you being hurt."

"You're sweet, Bubblegum."

(Bubblegum)

I felt butterflies for the boy for the first time in three years! He was so sweet. Even if I rejected him before, he would still want to help me. I was so stupid for rejecting him. He was and is amazing. I looked at him intently.

"You're sweet, Bubblegum." As he said that, my heart skipped around like a dancer swirling all around the floor.

"Thank you, Finn…" I looked everywhere but at Finn as I blushed like strawberry candy. He then felt my gummy hair. I then looked at him with more intent.

"Sometimes, you are the sweetest girl I've ever known. Ever…" I felt bubble tears begin to come. "I want to reward you." He then kissed me. I couldn't help but return it. I pulled his hat off and played with his golden blonde hair.

(Jake)

I opened the door. I then saw Bubblegum and Finn making out? I thought he was madly in love with the Flame girl, but was just waiting for her to send a letter to him. My bro has surprised me once again. I snuck around them and headed for my quarters.

(Finn)

I noticed Jake walk around, but I didn't bother stopping the kiss. We were in seventh heaven and no one was going to take us out. We then parted the kiss and lovingly stared at each other. "I love you Finn." She said.

"I… love you too Princess." She then snuggled upon my side, resting her head in the crook between my head and my neck. I wrapped an arm around her, and lay off to the side, eventually falling asleep. She fell asleep also.

(FOUR DAYS LATER, AT PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM'S BALL. FINN)

Many princesses lined up, vying for me to dance with them. Somehow, the Flame Princess looked twice as seductive as usual. Maybe she was trying to get me back, but no… It wasn't going to happen. I only had my eyes perfectly forwards. Oh Glob… Bubblegum wore a divine, multi-colored dress, with pink as the main color.

"Princess Bubblegum, my love. Will you dance with me this beautiful night?"

"Absolutely, hotbod." She instantly kissed me.

(General POV)

Flame Princess stormed off, knowing she lost.

LSP just said, "Oh my Glob" and twirled in circles.

The Engagement Ring Princess' jaw dropped realizing that Finn scored a perfect game by having Princess Bubblegum of all people to dance with.

The Jungle Princess was really jealous.

Marceline had a 'whatever, yet proud of him' face on. "The weenie knows ladies…" She dreamily said.

The two danced for ages. Hours passed, and they kept dancing, until they both stopped to stare admirably at each other.

"You're beautiful, Princess…" She half-closed her eyes in bliss.

"You're one handsome hotbod…" It was cool, so Finn wore his 'like-like' sweatshirt in remembrance of the Princess. They then kissed. Glob only knows how long they were like that, but everyone 'Aww'd' to them.

"That's my bro…" Jake said.

R & R, my awesome fans!


End file.
